bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyūsaihōsan
Kyūsaihōsan (救済者消散す, "Savior of Dispersion") is the name of Shuyen Satonaka's Zanpakuto Spirit. Traits Kyūsaihōsan takes the form of a young adult woman with kitsune traits and features. She has snow white-colored hair that tapers off into black ends on side of her head. Atop of her head she has a pair of fox ears however, she also possesses a pair off ears similar to that of a human. Kyūsaihōsan has piercing red eyes and sharp canines that often show themselves as she has a prominent overbite. To Shuyen's delight, Kyūsaihōsan has a fairly large bust, a physical attribute that she uses to charm many male opponents into lowering their guard. Kyūsaihōsan is a spirit that revels in destruction and can often be found cheering on Shuyen's thirst for destruction and mayhem. She is very cunning, often devising ways for Shuyen to get away from potentially dangerous situations Powers and Abilities Explosion Immunity: Due to being a Zanpakuto whose abilities are based around explosions, Kyūsaihōsan is immune to explosions and grants immunity to Shuyen and anyone in contact with one of her nine tails. Shikai: Released with the command "Burst Forth", Kyūsaihōsan's two blades erupt into flames as they crumble into ash. The ash gathers around Shuyen's fists as they are covered in a bright azure-colored light. While covered in this light, the ash starts to reform into a pair of crimson, steel gauntlets that cover up to Shuyen's forearms. At the end of the right arm's gauntlet is a pair of exhaust pipes that are used to propel Shuyen forward when utilizing Kyūsaihōsan's abilities and on the top of the left arm's gauntlet is a diamond-shaped shield as to aid in guarding Shuyen from any of the unintentional debris as well as opponent's attacks. :Shikai Special Ability: Kyūsaihōsan is particularly dangerous and destructive Zanpakuto to wield in combat, especially in the hands as one such as Shuyen. To be more precise, Kyūsaihōsan's abilities revolve around the use of heat-based explosions, and may be the most destructive out of all the Satonaka Clan to date. Kyūsaihōsan's ability works by allowing Shuyen to create an unstable imbalance of energy in the matter he touches, causing it to explode violently. Shuyen has proven himself capable of effortlessly generating explosions of huge magnitude, wreaking havoc and slaughtering large amounts of innocents wherever he went in the process. Kyūsaihōsan's use appears to be focused around the red gauntlets of its Shikai, either through direct physical contact with Shuyen's target or through mere gestures. Kyūsaihōsan's explosion are more than capable of causing the unstable energy to flow from one place to another at Shuyen's will, essentially directing localized explosions from long range--reaching at least two kilometers. Kyūsaihōsan also allows Shuyen to use these localized explosives as an extension of himself by causing anything that he has come into contact with to undergo a rapid increase in its internal pressure as it begins expanding, before the sudden expansion results in the object exploding due to the immense strain on its physical form. When used on an inorganic material, Shuyen can use this explosion to fire the material off as though it were shrapnel in order further injure his opponent. Kyūsaihōsan's ability can also be employed defensively, allowing Shuyen to dispel offending abilities by tearing them apart with explosions before they have a chance to connect with him. Instead of creating an energy imbalance within an object, by controlling the amount of energy that is used, Kyūsaihōsan is able to shift the atomic and molecular composition within objects so as to change anything Shuyen touches into a chemical explosive. This is signified by a marking that is placed wherever he has touched, with the explosion(s) growing in both strength and number each time a particular object has been touched. With this, Shuyen can completely obliterate a person's being or even explode small portions of the body independently from others, although due to his nature he often does not hold back enough and tends to try to obliterate the opponent entirely. Kyūsaihōsan's ability is not without its weaknesses, as to what they are however, the duo will never speak on them. :: Kagayaku Taiyō (輝く太陽, "Shining Sun"): Is the name of Kyūsaihōsan's signature technique. By rapidly ionizing and releasing energy in between the palm of his hands, Shuyen forms a large sphere of explosive energy that will then spiral as he begins channeling even more spiritual energy into it causing the sphere to heat up even further. While it is spinning, the heated sphere will begin to produce a large quantity of steam that will mask Shuyen's presence from the enemy. Once it is completely formed, he is then able to throw the sphere of energy at an opponent or ram it into their body to cause more extensive damage. Due to this technique's explosive and spinning properties, it bears a drilling effect that can pierce through other techniques. The power of this technique is enough to leave a large crater in the ground or even leave a hole in the opponent's torso if they do not try to defend themselves from this attack. If one does not completely guard against this attack, they will find a majority of their body mutilated due to the fact that, despite the technique's size, it possesses as much explosive force as several tons of TNT. ::Bakugōken (爆轟拳, "Detonation Fist"): With this technique, Kyūsaihōsan allows Shuyen to focus his explosive energy around one of his fists. After establishing direct contact with his opponent through a simple punch, he utilizes the ability of Kyūsaihōsan to subsequently generate an enormous explosion from the initial point of physical contact. This explosion then creates a large vacuum in the immediate area sucking anything near the blast radius into the now exploding area of detonation. Due to the directionality of the vacuum itself, Shuyen is able to minimize any dangers of being struck by resultant debris and even recoil from the initial explosion appears to be completely negated. ::Rasenbō (螺旋防爆, "Drill Explosion"): By first moving one arm backwards with the hand open, describing an arc in the air, and then rapidly bringing it back before him with a now closed palm, Shuyen engulfs the area in front of him into a massive explosion, surging up high and extending vertically, which spirals upward at his intended location. This causes great damage to the targeted area or opponent; at the same time, the blast sends nearby objects and people alike flying away, scattering them in the surrounding area ::Mon Mugendan (門無限弾, "Gate of the Infinity Bomb"): Using Kyūsaihōsan to produce the explosive energy in front of and around a majority of his body, Shuyen is able to expel it in the form of a wall or sphere that can surround him or allies. This barrier is able to protect all those inside from attacks including those from Kido and is impervious to techniques that may attempt to dismantle it as the explosive energy of Kyūsaihōsan constantly circulates and uses its own energy to reform and patch any holes. When attacked from the outside, the barrier launches the attack back at the direction it came from and then causes a fiery back-draft to occur, causing everything in the immediate vicinity of the outside of the barrier to be cascaded by a series of large explosions. This is known as the "Ultimate Defense" as well as Shuyen's trump card in a tight situation. Bankai: Kōryōji Kyūsaihōsan (荒涼路救済者消散す, "Desolate Path of the Dispersion Savior") is the name of Shuyen's Bankai. Upon being activated, Kōryōji Kyūsaihōsan releases a violent surge of spiritual energy that erupts from the exhausts of the Shikai, covering both of his arms in a bright red glow. The energy begins to solidify into red and white, bamboo-like gauntlets, consisting of four segments, three on the wrist, and the final segment being the hand itself, ending in sharp-clawed fingers. A blade-like elbow decorates the third segment on each arm. Even the fingers and knuckles are segmented, and from each segments flows bright, flame-like spirit energy. :Bankai Special Ability: Kōryōji Kyūsaihōsan possesses the same abilities as its Shikai form on a greater scale. However, in its new form Kōryōji Kyūsaihōsan's explosions gain the ability to epitomize all that the Sun is capable of and what it represents. Primarily, Kōryōji Kyūsaihōsan's ability around the creation of massive explosions that create searing flames that are characterized by intense temperatures said to be as hot as the sun. Furthermore, these explosions each have the capacity to radiate waves of heat, whose temperatures are moderated by Shuyen's emotional level. Upon release, Kōryōji Kyūsaihōsan starts to take in the energy from the surrounding area and continues to creates miniature green orbs that begin to float about the area. These orbs are in fact bombs that are capable of leaving a large crater upon detonation, despite their miniature size. Not so surprisingly, Shuyen is able to feed off of abilities, techniques, and spells in order to make of Kōryōji Kyūsaihōsan that much more powerful. In an odd turn of events, Kōryōji Kyūsaihōsan has demonstrated the capacity to be utilized as a form of Healing. This is due to the life granting properties said to come from the light of the Sun, this means that Shuyen is able to easily transform the Sun's harsh, excessively deadly heat waves into soothing rays with regenerative capabilities. ::Explosion Transportation: Kōryōji Kyūsaihōsan grants Shuyen the ability to travel through any of his explosions. This is accentuated by the small bombs that are constantly being released by Kōryōji Kyūsaihōsan's Bankai form. By teleporting to the epicenter of any explosions he causes, Shuyen is able to appear in the immediate area of the opponent in order to launch a follow-up attack and even retreat by causing one of the small bombs to explode away from his location.